Here I Am
by gossipgirlxo
Summary: He was the bad boy wanted by all the girls, She was the good girl who was always home by 11PM. Highschool setting. SxS and ExT.


Summary;;**She **_**was**_** the ****good**** girl, He **_**was**_** the ****bad**** guy**

I can't get it back, but

I don't want it back, I

Realized that,

He don't know how to act

Never been a dumb girl

No I'm not dense

I Just had a slight lack

Of common sense

I was the good girl

He was the bad guy

I'm thinking one guy

He thinking me, Claire Rissa and Penny

Yep he had plenty

But love for me, he didn't have any

* * *

He was the bad boy. The boy all the girls wanted to get with, and all the boys wanted to be. He was the boy who rode a motorcycle to school, and skipped class. The boy who hated authority, and thought nothing of love. He was the boy in a gang with a tight group of friends, wreckless and carefree, the boy who could show Sakura a new world.

She was the good girl. The girl who was voted homecoming queen and most likely valedictorian. She was the cheerleading captain, and was always in by 11PM. The girl who loved her father family and helped out at home. She was the girl who had her group of Elite girls, popular and beautiful, the girl who wanted, but couldn't be with Syaoran, because they were too different.

_**

* * *

**_

_**authors notes; **_this fan fiction was inspired by **Ne-Yo's Go On Girl**. A really amazing song. I suggest ya'll listen to it :) hmm. I've** never** written a CCS fiction before, so you'll _have to forgive me for messing some thing up at first_. I watch the shows and movie, and I **absolutely loved** it. And yessssss, although those lyrics were from a guys P.O.V I changed them to the girls so they would kind of make a bit more sense, lmfao. I** don't claim** to own anything, except the plot. Lol. 

Umm, **no flames**, since I'm new to this. This is _set _in highschool, and **I really hope you enjoy it because I had a blast writing**. _Chapters will get longer_, but seeing as this is the prologue, it's supposed to be a lil' bit short. Anywho, without further ado, here's the prologue. **ENJOY!!**

* * *

**x o x o x**

"SAKURA!" An eighteen year old girl, with long dark hair and enchanting violet eyes called, running towards the girl with her arms outstretched.

"TOMOYO!" exclaimed the seventeen year old emerald eyed girl, with the same excitement, enveloping her second cousin in a tight embrace.

"It's been so long, Sakura! How have you been? How was your flight? Are you hungry? My mother is at home preparing dinner, so you can eat as soon as we make it back, God, tell me everything! How was China, is it different from Hong Kong? I want to know everything!"

Sakura was blown away by all the sudden questions her second cousin was asking, but at the same time she was so happy to be home, to see her cousin and to be able to have the chance to stay with her, and her aunt Sonomi who was just as excited as Tomoyo to have her home.

"I've been great, China was alright, very different from Hong Kong, but I'm just so glad to be back home, I've missed you and Aunt Sonomi so much!" Twelve years ago, when Sakura was five, her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, and older brother Kinomoto Touya moved from their gorgeous home in Tomoeda, to Beijing China. Sakura's father got a teaching promotion, and the family of three were to move immediately.

When Sakura turned eighteen, she was allowed to make the decision if she wanted to move back to Tomoeda, or if she wanted to stay in Beijing. It was never her fathers intention to let her leave, but he knew how homesick Sakura had become over the years, and since they had responsible family in Tomoeda, he eventually decided to let her choose. She had never really fit in well in Beijing, and he knew that. Although Sakura's eighteenth birthday wasn't for a month, school was beginning to start up within a weeks time, and he wanted her to be well acquainted with Tomoeda, and their schooling system if she chose to move back.

"Well come on, then, I can have one of my body guards, Kochi Yamamoto take your luggage. You and I have so much to catch up on!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly, as she linked her arms with Sakura and started to walk towards the limo parked out front.

Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother owned a powerful toy company, which explained the body guards Tomoyo was forced to have, and the expensive luxuries she received. The ride back to Tomoyo's home was filled with chatter and giggles. The girls had only talked through phone calls, and letters, so growing up the two had been very close to each other. They were more like sisters, or best friends then second cousins.

When the limousine pulled up to the front gates of the mansion, the driver punched a code into the key system, and waited for the tall gates to open. When they did, the car pulled up the long U shaped driveway, before stopped at the front steps. Tomoyo stepped out first, pulling Sakura along with her, rushing up the porch stairs, and careful not to trip in the process, the two girls ran into the gorgeous home, and into the lounge where Sonomi was entertaining guests that she had invited for the dinner that night. Sakura assumed they were business clients.

"Mother, Sakura's here!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a grin.

Sonomi set her martini glass on the table, and stretched her arms outwards towards her. "Sakura, dear! It's so pleasant to have you back home!" Sakura gave her aunt a hug. Her father had made her promise to thank Sonomi for such kindness, and for allowing her to live with them while she attended school.

"Thank-you so much for allowing me to stay here with you." Sakura spoke, paying not attention to the people around her, only her aunt and Tomoyo.

Sonomi smiled softly. She had always loved Sakura dearly. "It's not a problem, Sakura. Your father said you weren't doing so well in China, and it would be better if you returned to Tomoeda." She let go of Sakura, who smiled brightly. "Now, I assume Kochi has finished unloading your luggage. Tomoyo, you show Sakura to her room, and then come downstairs, Dinner will surely be ready by then."

The two girls, still giddy from everything that had happened in the passed couple of hours, practically skipped up the circular staircase, and down the halls. "Sakura I can't believe you're here! It's been forever, basically!" Tomoyo explained, a large smile on her face as she showed Sakura her room, which was right beside Tomoyo's. Opening the door, she eighteen year old walked towards the king sized bed, and collapsed on it, laying on her back.

Sakura followed. "I know. It seems so unreal. I'm so glad my father let me come home. I was really homesick, even though I was in Beijing for twelve years." There was a silence, before Sakura sat up and took a look around her bedroom. It was large, and very bright, with pale pink walls, and light oak dressers. The floor was the same light wood color, and the bed was a large sleigh bed with pink sheets, and covers. The room was very... princess-y, and Sakura loved it.

"Oh my gosh, Tomoyo, I have a BALCONY?!" Sakura ran towards the gorgeous french doors and pulled the handle, walking onto the balcony and allowing the evening air to hit her face. There was a gorgeous view of the city, and the sun which was beginning to set off in the distance.

"Yep!" Tomoyo replied, following her outside. "You and I share it, that's why I requested your room be next to mine. It's the perfect way to sneak out too." She explained, pointing to the vines that were thick and sturdy, which crawled up the balcony.

"Sneaking out?" Sakura had never known Tomoyo to so rebellious.

"I've only ever had the heart to sneak out a couple of times, but they were to see my boyfriend, and it was usually very late at night." She explained, a blush on her face. "I always feel so guilty for doing it."

"Awe, Tomo!" Sakura giggled. "That's so cute. Tell me about this boyfriend of yours." Tomoyo never mentioned anything about having a boyfriend to her when they spoke.

Tomoyo sighed dreamily. "His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He is eighteen years old, and is in our grade at school. He's the sweetest boy, Sakura. He takes me out, and he respects me. He holds my hand in public, and is always on time. When he says he'll call, he'll call. He's perfect, Sakura. I really do love him. Mother, however, isn't fond of him, though." She told her softly.

"What? Why not!?" Sakura seemed surprised. This Eriol seemed like the perfect man. "He seems perfect, really."

"He.. He's in a gang." Tomoyo admitted, "He lives in a large mansion with his cousin Li Syaoran, and their friends. His aunt, Li Yelan and four older cousins live in the mansion as well. It's.. it's kind of difficult to explain.. He rides a motorcycle, and street races, he's been into fights, and at times has a bad habit of swearing too much.."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I never knew you were interested in such.. Bad boy type of guys, Tomo!" She wasn't angry, in fact, she found it rather funny. Tomoyo and Eriol seemed like total opposites.

"Around me, though.. He's not like that. He treats me like a princess. I wish mother respected him more..." She sighed. "His cousin, Syaoran Li, is kind of the leader of the group. Wreckless and wild. He had this really cold exterior, but he's always been really nice to me. I guess it takes a lot for him to trust people."

Sakura nodded. "Well.. I suppose I can see why Aunt Sonomi doesn't want you around Eriol. She's only looking out for you, Tomoyo. She wants what's best."

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I know.. I just wish she could see how kind and amazing he truly is. But hey, since school is starting within a weeks time, you can meet him then. Eriol and Syaoran went to England for business purposes."

"Business purposes? Aren't they our age?" Sakura asked, a little confused.

Before Tomoyo could explained what she meant, there was a knock on Sakura's door. "Ms. Daidouji, Ms. Kinomoto, dinner is ready downstairs."

Tomoyo nodded her head, although it went unseen by the man at the door. "Coming, Kochi." Without another word spoken about Tomoyo's boyfriend, and his mysterious cousin, Li, the two closed the balcony doors, and made their way downstairs for dinner.

**

* * *

**

finishing authors notes; eee, the prologue. I KNOW I KNOW i deleted this story today, because I had a new idea for it and I decided to re write it. anywayyyy i hope you all enjoyed the prologue. Umm im typing chapter 1 up now, i'm stoked! - 


End file.
